Servent Assassin of the Shadows
by crazie194
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter, there will be some spelling and grammar mistakes because I am human and humans make mistakes. MY only request is that you give constructive criticism after you read the chapters so I can learn and help develop my skills as a writer.
1. Assassin's State

_We all know that there's has always been one true hero that fits in the assassin. Hassan I Sabbah is a legend mostly because its difficult to summon the real Hassan because of his group that has started to call then selves it. However, there is someone else that has been tied to the shadows, that can appear and disappear without revealing where they went, who's very presences cannot be sensed without great understanding. He doesn't have a name, an identity, a story, an alignment, or a purpose he just exist. What happens when our residential fake priest summons an assassin that doesn't really exists instead of the multi-bodied Hassan? Is the world really ready for the being of shadows? And is Kirei ready to have the the most difficult servant that is more troublesome then the great Gilgamesh?_

Servent: Assassin

True Name: N/A

Sex: female?

Master: Kotomine Kirei

Hight/Weight: 5.5/N/A

alignment:Chaotic Neutral

Fame boost: None

* * *

**States**

Strength: N/A

Endurance: N/A

Agility: EX

Mana: EX

Luck: N/A

Noble phantasm: EX

* * *

**Class Skills**

Presence Concealment: EX

While most assassins are able to use Presence Concealment, this assassin has an EX rank because she does not hide her presences but others normally can't sense her. This is tied into what she is.

* * *

**Personal Skills**

Master of the Shadows: EX

Because of her nature, she is able to have complete control of shadows. With this skill she can use any technique of any range and any type ranging from short to long range and Supplementary to defensive to offensive.

* * *

**Noble phantasms**

Ether Body: Anti-Unit (Self) EX

Range: 1

Number of targets: 1

Her body isn't like any other. Instead of blood, cells, and bones her body is made of an element that no one either understand or uses. Because of her body is made up of this element it has effects on her states, she lacks physical strength and endurance because those states require physical mass in order to use and her body has no mass. Her agility is EX because no one can truly understand how fast she can move. Her Mana is EX because she is actually connected to the shadows around her so as long as there is shadows she'll never be 'empty'. Finally, because no one truly understand what the element Darkness is, no one is able to recognized it and by proxy she can't be sensed since her presence is that of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Holy Grail War, a battle royal between seven masters and seven servants where the winner is given a wish that will be granted by an omnipotent cup known as the Holy Grail. It was created by the three old magus families Eizenbern, Makiri, and Tousaka. It was originally created to reach the beginning and the demise of all creations or as it is commonly known as Root. However it did not take long for then to realize the Grail would only answer to one and soon it became a blood battle. Of course with all great power comes a great cost, not only did it require the battle itself but it would only emerge once every 60 years, during which seven Maguses would be randomly chosen to become Masters and through the Grail they would summon a Heroic Spirit which became a Servant through the Magus. Those who are chosen are branded a mark called Command seal it gives the Master three absolute commands over the Servant. These Servants are separated into seven classes, Saber master of the sword, Lancer master of the spear, Archer master of the bow, Rider master of the mount, Assassin master of the shadows, Caster master of the mage, and Berserker the insane beast. Each class has their own strengths and weaknesses, Saber would be a balance class while Caster would be a long range class. It's not easy to be chosen, it takes a great will and desire to be chosen no one can join half-heartedly.

It was these thoughts that was Kirei was pondering over during his time waiting for the moment to act, he understood it all, nothing about it was lost to him, and he understood that the next few weeks would require him to be at his best at all times but what confused him the most wasn't that but why him? If the grail only chose those who have a powerful desire then why was he chosen? He was an empty soul, a man with no ideas or desires. Nothing could sway his heart or give him pleasure even after years of exploring and searching nothing came up. So why did an omnipotent wish granting machine chose him? What wish did he desire? That's what he has been thinking these past two years even during his summoning ritual did these questions plague his mind, he could only hope that the questions will answer themselves during the war or at least he finds them himself.

However what Kirei wasn't aware was that a whole new set of questions would soon plague him mind, and it all started when he heard the first thing that came out of his servant, it wasn't heavy nor was it light, it wasn't foreboding nor was it encouraging, it wasn't young or old, arrogant or humble, experience or naïve, above all it didn't sound like a male or a female voice. To add to the confusion it sounded like it wasn't in front of him, no it sounded like it was projected into his mind.

"Answer my question, are you my master?"

* * *

**Kirei's POV**

The plane was simple, during the same day the final servant was summoned I would attack Tokiomi's mansion under the cover that I was betraying him, then after the attack I would seek shelter in the church for a matter of having a base of operation. If all things go well everyone would think that we are against each other and they would never suspected that we were still working together, the plan sounded fine I was able to be spared of being his enemy for the war and if Archer was anything like the legends say he was I was happy not to have him as an enemy so no complaints. Assassin looked upset by the whole thing, how I was able to figure that out was a mystery to me but I did felt her disappointment so I guess that was how I could tell. Somehow Tokiomi was able to tell so he asked her what she was disappointed about.

"While I have lots of questions and concerns about the whole thing, I feel like it would be pointless to ask so I'll ask the most important one."

No matter how many time I hear her I still can not wrap my head around what happened during the summon, what I first appeared after the ritual wasn't a body but something else. It wasn't a cloud but more along the lines of a veil of darkness completely covering the other end of the room but it acted strange, small ribbons of black energy would move out of the darkness and fade away, it didn't cover the whole space instead it slanted forwarded at an angle, and I got an unsettling feeling about the whole thing I couldn't describe what I was feeling but I had to put up a strong front, acting weak in front of your servant is suicide.

_" How interesting, this situation we are in is peculiar, I wonder what mysterious forces are behind the curtains to have me summoned of all others."_

The situation would just get more confusing the longer it continued, the first thing is that I couldn't see my servant despite hearing her clear as day.

" _Well no matter what happened we are now in it so now we have to deal with it."_

The second thing is that her voice started to change from what it was when I first summoned her, like it was developing. The changes weren't big by all means but was still noticeable.

_"Well why don't we get this thing started, wouldn't you agree? Now which ones should I use. Aha that one should do nicely."_

Assassin didn't show much after walking out of he shadows, she was shorter then Tokiomi. I couldn't tell much of her appearance because of the black cape that she wore and the hood the block most of her head leaving only her mouth and chin. The cape went to just before her ankles exposing her pale bare-foot feet. What I could see under the cape was a black shirt and black shorts.

_"Servant Assassin, its a pleasure to be working with you, Master."_

That was the first time actually hearing her voice other then when she was first summoned, I'm not sure why the other times were different but I never voiced this to my father or Tokiomi because I didn't see a reason to tell them, that and they never notice, if they did they never asked. It somehow was able to have a presence behind that soft voice while at the same time not having any.

"May I have some fun while acting out this play?"

The question was pretty simple to understand, since we can't having her dying during such an important move, Archer was to first announce his presence before attacking so that way Assassin would have a chance to dodge out of his attacks, this pissed him off saying that its an insult to announce his presence to a mongrel but we were able to convince him somehow, wasn't easy but it happen. The question was asking, if she could, if she was aloud to fight back to a point and back off. It also implied that she wasn't afraid of Archer and all she did was laugh when Archer yelled at her for even thinking that she was even a threat to him.

"If you believe you can get off an attack or two then by all means go ahead just remember its important that you survive so that way you and Kirei can still help us out."

"Thank you, Tosaka Tokiomi for allowing me this request. I promise you this, you'll won't be bored with the play that Archer and I will set up. Just watch and enjoy the show."

It was during that reply that she was disappear from the room, it was not unlike Archer but with black particles instead of gold particles. She was a strange servant, when I summoned her I didn't feel any big consumption of my mana,I don't know if its normal but she had an EX mana state and it didn't really take anything from him to summoner. All her states were either EX or N/A I don't know how that's possible. Oh well hopefuly I'll be able to understand my Servant during the attack.

* * *

_Later_

"I just got word from the church. The Final Servant, Caster has been summoned."

Its been three years since the Command Seals appeared on my hand signifying that I was chosen as a master now its finally time for the greatest but also the bloodiest war ever to begin. In a city that had no knowledge of it, they had no idea that there lives may very well end the very next day and they can't do anything to stop it. But this means nothing to me, I know that deep down not caring about those that aren't involved is considered 'evil' but that too doesn't really matter. Right now I'm on an important mission that Tokiomi has send me on, and no matter what I think about it I must deal with it and complete my objective.

"This war is very fickle when it wants to be, its starting signal is when the final servant is summoned and those's who aren't magically adept wouldn't be able to notice."

I don't need to look behind me to know that Assassin appeared behind me. I could sense her because of our connection, the only 'weakness' to her EX Presence Concealment. I found out through Tokiomi that even though she was right in font of him and active he couldn't sense her, even Archer couldn't sense her and he's a servant. When I question Assassin about this she informed me that it was her most dangerous aspect of her, that didn't really tell me anything but I did understand that no matter the situation is no one will be able to sense her even in battle which would be very helpful in the coming battles.

"Yes it does. Lets not wastes any time, while most Assassin class Servant could easily get past the magic barrier with ease, I'll allow how to deal with them to your chosen. Just make sure you destroy all the Gems that should be enough to start, after that you can do what ever you want just make sure it conveys the message to all those's who are watching."

"Of course, since Tokiomi has allowed me to have some fun it'll make all the more convincing that we betrayed them. Well lets get this show on the road."

With that she ran past me and jumped off the cliff that we were on and into the streets, clearing the city at a pace fitting to someone in the Assassin class without a care in the world but somehow, despite the abnormal states I somehow knew that this Job would be a joke to her. So I would just allow her do have her fun, besides this is a good time to find out a bit of her strengths and what better way to show them then during a battle with one of the most powerful hero's in history.

"I'll leave it to you. Your first mission is to attack Tousaka's residents."

* * *

**Assassin's Point of view**

There are some things about humans that I envy and there's some things I don't envy. The first thing is there limitations and rules that they have, I don't know who set them but its there. Their short lives can be such a disappointment, those who don't live under 100 years is usually under the influence of something higher or they have sacrifice the one thing that makes them human. Its a fickle thing, their mortality, it makes their lives so short yet its what drives them to do amazing things within such a short time I can't really die so I don't know what it is that drives them but I can't deny that its effective. After all this entire game is proof of that, it allows me to be able to live as a human to a point. Before being summoned by that fickle of a man I never could do any of the things that humans can do. I couldn't see, smell, hear, feel, or taste now I can experience these sensations because of the grail it may not be as powerful the regular human but its enjoyable none the less.

It is this application that I am experiencing now the wind caressing my skin, the air roaring in my ears, the shapes and colours and lights rushing past me in my eyes, the smell of many different scents in my nose, the tastes of the air in my mouth, all of it and these humans experience it everyday, how vexing my situation is compared to these humans. Another things I envy about these humans is the beauty that they live on, or Earth as those guys called it, before I couldn't understand its beauty most of the time. Things would just go right through me but now that I can experience it I immediately got entrance by it. My first taste of this world was Fuyuki city and god was it breath taking, now that I got a proper body I just have half a wish to just ditch this game and just explore the world but because of this bond I have with Kirei I'm forced to stay here and play servant. I could just kill him but if I do that I'll loose my connection to the grail and I'll just revert back to how I was and that would be counter-productive. So for now I'll just have to play the fateful servant and try to have some fun during this game, shouldn't be hard considering that I can see how strong these famous humans or Heros as they are called, are.

While I could just jump into the field and just improvise its probably best to scan the lawn and plan my move, the lawn has six main 'posts' as I call them, five small ones and one bigger one. Taking care of them all in one swoop would be easy but it would cause some collateral damage and be very noticeable to outsiders so that's out, that leaves me with taking them out one at a time. Shouldn't be hard and it would probably entertain them so that's a plus, the bigger one by what I can tell has multiple 'layers' in the radius with different 'styles' for each layer changing with each level to increase the difficulty. While I could just take them out from up here on top of the forest away from the mansion, what fun would that be if I took the safer route? Besides I have to entertain the "Masters" so going the safer route is a no go. Well, now that I studied the layout of the place lets get this play started.

* * *

**Third Person View**

When one were to look at the Tokiomi's mansion they would see a figure on top of a tree in the forest outside of the immediate area of the lawn. It was Assassin, instead of a cloaked figure its a pale barely clad petite woman with a Sarashi binding her small breast and black long skirt that reached just passed her knee. She had short albino hair that reached her chin with a couple of bangs on her forehead. She had a effeminate face with piercing red eyes, although you couldn't see most of her face because of the pale white mask. She jumped off her position on the tree and into the field, during which black energy gathered into four points around her and fired to the four jewels like small beams. Strangely this did cause the jewels to explode or break apart into small pieces but instead made them disappear like they never existed.

She landed on one of the pillars and stared at the bigger jewel through her pale mask, after a minute or so she got off and while doing so leaned to get a small pebble from the ground and she threw it at the jewel which after wards revealed a large force field with many rotating layers of different styles. However despite the complex nature of the field it didn't even stop her, no instead she walked right through the gaps in the field and moved around the moving parts of the field with such fluent movement that it almost seamed like she was float through it. She moved right through the field until she was able to get into the middle of the field right beside the pedestal, she was grinning and reached to the jewel but the moment she touched the jewel she heard a voice.

"Mongrel, who's property do you think you are invading."

Almost instantly she drew back her hand just in time for the spear that was aiming for her hand missed its target and destroy the final jewel dispelling the last barrier. Looking up she see's a man on top of the mansion in gold armour and gold hair that was spiked back, piercing red eyes that were stilted glaring at her with cold fury. Behind him are golden ripples with different blades sticking out, only one of those ripples were empty most likely the one that was used for the spear that almost skewered her hand.

"No one gave you permission to look at me. A worm should die as it lives, crawling in the dirt."

In that instant, it became like a rain of blades just poring into the field causing damage to the lawn in a long but quick session of explosions. One after another a weapon landed causing a brief moment of explosion uplifting chunks of the earth to go flying at different directions. To a normal human it would completely decimate their body, to the average Servant it would cause massive damage if not out right kill them, even powerful Servants would be wounded to a great degree if they were hit by the attack. After a few second it stopped and despite the damage the attack cause Assassin was left standing like it never happened with not a scratch on her body, she just stood there looking around at the damage the blond man's attack caused while giving a small whistle in appreciation.

"I'm impressed, its not every day that you see an attack like this and to see it done in a casual manner makes me giddy in anticipation on what else you can do Archer. While I would love to continue this dance, I unfortunately am unprepared to have a long run so instead why don't I leave a 'gift' in honour of your power."

In that moment a gathering of black energy conversed beside her and was launched at Archer. If one could they would notice that while strange in nature it didn't look powerful it look like a technique, or at least a version of one, to scare or distract the opponent. So for someone like Archer who can just not only launch his attacks from a far away distance but also has (Magic Resistance) even one at rank C it wouldn't even reach him before it was blocked by the skill. So imagine his surprise when not only did it actually reach him it also pierced him right through his left shoulder out the other end. It was small in size but the fact that it work was so surprising to Archer that the moment he registered it and decided to retaliate in anger Assassin was already leaping away from the compound, most likely trying to get away from the area in order to avoid the man's rage.

It was this scene that four peculiar animals saw and behind each one was a magus that was using the animal to observe the confrontation between Assassin and Archer. Each one would obliviously have many thoughts about this but one would no doubt crop up in every ones mind.

"Who exactly is Assassin?"

* * *

**Okay finally after longer then a month I finally was able to write up a chapter that was at a decent length and I got a lot in this chapter, so I'm satisfied. Couple things I want to say; first is that as you might of notice I'm not a writer I might write once in a while but not a writer so I'll be "not good" compared to others. I find that I can come up with a good idea for a story just has trouble writing them. Second, I want to talk about Assassin in general.**

**Assassin, as far as I can tell does not actually exists. She is not a deity, not a god, spirit, or anything of that nature she is a conciousness, that was created by the power of the Grail, of darkness. So because she is a conciousness and not an identity she does not have a "pre-set image" to call it her own. Also not only that, she doesn't actually have a body just a gathering of darkness in the shape of whatever she wants. So what Kirei fuels is not the body but the conciousness so its not as much of a burden for him. Assassin's character is severally broken given on what she is but she will develop as it goes, at first she will act as a role for a peculiar situation. For instants she will act, for the most part, completely obedient to Kirei because she is a 'Servant' and he's her 'Master' and act differently towards someone else.**

**The power of darkness will incorporate two different ideas, one is what some people think on what darkness is and the other my own. for my one idea I chose to have darkness as a completely formless and matter-less element so she has complete control over it, she can mould it into what ever she chooses and because it has no matter its light so no weight to it. Second, Darkness has always been considered to be an "evil"element which has the power to "corrupt life and consume all things". this means that it can enter into any living organism and can do whatever it wants when it inside and that it can consume anything that has a form and make it disappear forever. now before you rant about that "its not what it really is, its not evil." I know but in many stories darkness has always been the name or title for the "evil"side during a "good vs evil" story. I did decided to take that concept and incorporated into this story, this is why all of her attacks in this chapter never actually caused damage just 'consume' I'll go over the full mechanics another time probably have Assassin herself explain it.**

** Also her appearance as of now is kind of like Astolfo from Fate apocrypha in terms of general body type and her mask that she used is a pale whiter version of the mask that The Priestess wears from persona 3.**

**I hope this inspires a lot of other ides and that I was actually able to do this story quite well, so I hope that you will give me constructive criticism in the comments so that I can learn from my mistakes and develop as a writer. I make no promises on when the next chapter will be up but if I can get a lot of reviews that'll help, and I am actually wouldn't mind a beta reader to help me out with any grammar and spelling mistakes I make.**


End file.
